


-Emotional-

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Badly Written, Fluff and Angst, M/M, idont know what im doing, im sorry, loki is a poo poo head, someone just fucking hug them, tony is also a poo poo head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Loki and Tony are just emotional poo poo heads. Its angst and fluff.And its badly written.  fun.





	-Emotional-

“Thor, you bastard! Put me down!” Loki yelled, flailing in an attempt to beat Thor as he was carried against his own will.

“I cannot do that, dear brother. Friend Tony told me to bring you to him.”

Loki growled. “Well you can tell that whore to bite me! Leave me to sulk alone! Let me go!”

“Do not call your partner such things, brother. Especially when he has been nothing but faithful to you.”

The god of mischief hissed, pushing at his older brother. ‘Why should I care what I call him? I’m sure he calls me much worse behind my back! I’m sure you all do! Every single one of you only talks to me out of pity. I’m sure you call me horrible, awful things..”

“Loki, stop. No one in this building hates you or calls you things behind your back.” The thunderer paused before he continued on. There was only one way to get Loki to settle down for a moment- “I do not know what has gotten into you, but I advise you knock it off before you either offend Tony or scare him away with your actions.”

That shut Loki up instantly. He grunted and stopped his flailing, allowing himself to be carried and basically humiliated by Thor. 

“Oh, good. You did manage to bring him.” Tony gave a half smile as Thor brought the still angered god into the room. 

“Yes, against his wishes. Do not be surprised if he calls you things and tries to attack you. He already did that to me.”

Loki glared at the thunder god. “Shut up, you quim. You don’t know anything about what I’ll do.”

“Woah, Lokes. Let’s chill out okay? Thor, you mind leaving? I just need your brother, not you.”

Thor nodded and left the room, leaving Tony alone with a scowling Loki.

“Loki, babe. What’s the matter? You haven’t been out of your room in a few days.. I would’ve come and got you but… I’m uh… not as strong as your brother. Yeah.. ”

Loki snorted. “Oh of course. Send him to break the door in because he’s strong and can bring me to you. Just leave it to him! Not like I needed it to be you ...o-or like I even hoped it would be you. Oh no, instead it’s that imbecile! He just comes and takes me from my bed! And without a warning!”

“Loki, what the hell? You’re… something seriously isn’t right.”

Tony made his way to Loki, moving closer to him. Loki just stared at him, a mixed look of fear, desperation and anger on his face. 

“What is the matter with you…” Tony said. He looked over the god, taking note of the look he had on his face. Then, he suddenly pulled the god to him. Loki made a noise of protest as Tony’s arms wrapped around him. 

“What in the nine realms are you doing?!” Loki yelped as Tony tightened his grip on him. 

“Shut it, Lo. I’m just trying to help.” 

“That is in no way helping! Let go of me!”

“No! I’m not going to! Not until you fucking talk to me! Quit being the biggest dickwad in the world, get over yourself, and talk to me! I’m your boyfriend! You can’t do this shit to me! You can’t just lock your door, ignore me for days on end and then expect me not to be clingy and worried!” Tony shot back. Loki felt something wet hit his shoulder soon after, which was followed by Tony whispering. “F-fuck…”

“Anthony..” Loki’s voice was soft now. Never in his time with Tony had he seen him get so emotional to a point where he was… crying.

Tony hesitantly separated from Loki, looking away and wiping his eyes. “No. Shut up. Leave me alone. This was a stupid idea.”

The billionaire left the room, keeping his head down and avoiding contact with everyone as he went to his room. He slammed the door and locked it, then curled up on the bed and sobbed. 

Loki was alone again, sitting on a table in the workshop. The horrible mood he had been in vanished, quickly being replaced with dread. He looked around the empty room, whimpering. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He wasn’t supposed to cause Tony harm or to cry. He shouldn’t be a horrible boyfriend just because he hadn’t been in the best mind set. He just wanted Tony back, to apologize for snapping. To prove that he loved him. To just feel loved again..

He didn’t want to be alone, but he royally fucked up.. and now he was. He felt hot tears start to roll down his cheeks, falling onto the floor.

“What have I done..” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki had no idea what to do now. His body felt numb. His brain was yelling at him about how useless he was, how he was a horrible monster. Tony would never forgive him. Not after he yelled at him like that. There was no point in him living anymore. The one person he loved so dearly, he scared away.

“Brother?” A voice pierced the air, drawing Loki from his thoughts.

“Are you alright? Where is Tony?” The voice came from Thor. He was rapid firing questions now. “Loki, why are you crying? What happened?”

“I messed up. I messed everything up, Thor. I snapped at him. He left.. brother.. I don’t know what to do..” Loki was choking on his own sobs now. He could barely catch his breath. 

Thor moved close to him and pulled his little brother close, trying to comfort him somehow. “Brother, I assure you. It will be alright. You’re both having hard times right now. Perhaps this will be good for you, even though it hurts.” 

Loki clung to Thor. “You don’t understand. I caused him to cry. That never happens.. I truly have ruined everything..”

“Dearest little brother, I promise you it will be okay. I shall speak with Tony once I know for a fact you’ll be safe without my watch.”

Loki sniffled and buried his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. “Thank you, brother…”

“This would be a decent time to explain what has been going on with you, Loki. It’s the least you could do, just to get it out and help you overcome it. It would also help ease my worries about you..”

“I-“ Loki’s grip on Thor’s shirt tightened. “I do not know what has come over me. I just know that I have felt completely useless the last few days.. especially because Anthony hadn’t even come to check on me..”

Thor sighed. “Loki, I know you’ve been having a hard time. It must be because we had just defeated Thanos. You must have succumbed to depression remembering what he did to you.. but brother.. I know how much you need Tony. He’s practically your whole life, as you are his. Do not think for one second that he wasn’t worried about you. He was, he truly was. He tried so hard to reach you, to get into your room.. but you stayed silent and locked away. He spent most of his nights down in the workshop worrying… he so desperately needed to see you, he sent me to break the door and get you.”

Loki made a soft whimpering noise, picturing Tony working whilst also worrying. It wasn't a pretty sight, especially since Loki had witnessed something similar before. Needless to say, it resulted in Tony almost drinking to death.

“O-oh gods.. he didn’t try to..”

“No. We kept an eye on him. JARVIS did as well, as he is doing currently.”

The AI piped up as his name was said. “_Worry not, Mr. Loki. Sir is alright. Currently, he is in his bed crying, but he is safe._”

Crying. He was still crying. Loki curled into Thor, his own tears welling up again. “I hurt him…”

Thor furrowed his brows and looked to Loki. “Physically?”

“N-no.. not physically. E-emotionally..”

Thor shook his head. “Those things happen. Here… shall I take you to him? You should really talk to him.”

Loki made a noise, but hesitantly nodded. “I suppose I should.. couldn’t hurt..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony tried to ignore the knocking at his bedroom door. But he couldn’t. It was loud and persistent; almost like if he didn’t open the door, the person knocking could die. He pulled a blanket around him tightly, trying for some comfort.

“G-go away..” Tony croaked, his voice hoarse from sobbing so hard.

“Anthony please, I want to talk to you. I’m so sorry..” 

Loki’s voice. Loki. He was at the bedroom door. Tony panicked, not moving from the bed. He wanted to open the door, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. Not after his outburst. He wasn’t going to risk hurting either himself or Loki.

“Anthony.. please..”

His voice was broken. Wrecked. He sounded almost in pain. Tony couldn’t handle it. He didn’t want Loki to be hurt, even if he himself was slightly hurt. He slowly climbed off the bed and moved to the door, still wrapped in his blanket. He opened it, keeping any eye contact to a minimum. Silence came between them as Loki stared at a broken Tony.

“What..” Tony finally said.

“I.. want to apologize. I want to make this right again..”

“Oh sure, come to me now after you told me I wasn’t helping. After I tried my best to do something to make you feel better. After you locked yourself away.”

“It didn’t cross my mind that you would worry so much..”

“Oh sure! You can lock your door and ignore me, but if I do that then I’m just a bad guy.”

“Y-you tried to come in?”

“Oh no, of course not! Why would I ever fucking come and see if you’re okay? Not like I care about you or anything!” 

“Anthony..”

“Do you know how fucking scared I was? I thought I was going to loose you. You wouldn’t talk to me! I thought you’d finally just…” Tony fell silent, trying to hold back sobs.

Loki instinctively reached for Tony, wanting nothing more than to provide some sort of comfort. Tony didn’t flinch when the hand was placed on his shoulder, but he looked semi scared. 

“I’m sorry.. really, I truly am. I never meant to cause you to worry so badly. I’m so sorry for not speaking.. and I’m sorry for causing you to think that I did.. that. I… thank you for sending Thor to get me.. to make sure that I was safe..”

Tony took a shaky breath. “I wouldn’t have done anything else.. I-I just wanted to know first hand if you were alright..”

“Thank you..”

“Don’t. Don’t thank me. Not for that. That was just me caring a little too much about you.”

Loki pulled Tony to him, hugging him tightly. 

“Thank you for caring.. for loving me.. maybe.. if I haven’t made you hate me by doing that.”

“Shut up. Don’t let your dumb brain make you think anymore bad things. I do love you. So fucking much.”

“I love you too. I love you oh so dearly… I’m so sorry for ever worrying you..” Loki gripped to Tony, holding him as close as humanly possible.

“Woah, hey.. chill out babe. I know you're sorry.. you think I didn’t hear how upset you were..” Tony ran his hand through Loki’s hair, causing the still tense god to relax a bit.

“Oh.. right.” Loki laughed softly. “Still.. I can't help but apologize. I did make you cry after all.”

“Oh whatever.. I cry all the time. Just.. not around you. So, yeah. Don’t hate yourself over it. It wasn’t like you meant to do it.. I think.”

“Alright..” Loki nuzzled into Tony’s neck. “Do you mind if I stay here for a while? I’ve missed you..”

Tony smiled. “Not at all. I’m more than happy to have you with me again. God… I missed you. I’m glad you’re alright.. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, Anthony.”


End file.
